Blaue Augen
by Fellfie
Summary: Ich habe mir mal Gedanken dazu gemacht, was Tapion vielleicht während der Ereignisse von Movie 13 empfunden haben könnte. shonen ai Tapion?, GokuVegeta, OneShot


Anmerkung: zu dieser FF hat mich Federvieh überredet *pfeif* *Federvieh erschlag*  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, äh... das war's schon, glaube ich..  
  
Pärchen: Tapion x ?? (na ja eigentlich keiner so richtig *tropf*), Goku x Vegeta  
  
/Gedanken/  
  
Blaue Augen  
  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen und schloss zufrieden die Augen. Es tat gut, wieder daheim zu sein. Auf meinem Planeten, bei meinen Leuten. Dennoch empfand ich leise Wehmut.  
  
Es war nicht richtig, dass ich mich zurück zur Erde wünschte, denn ich gehörte hierhin. Hier war ich geboren. Und auch wenn alle sehr freundlich zu mir gewesen waren, so hatte ich mich dennoch fremd gefühlt. Auch die Flora und Fauna der Erde waren ungewohnt und die Umweltbedingen belastend gewesen, da sie sich so sehr von meinen ursprünglichen unterschieden. Aber diese blauen Augen...  
  
Nie zuvor hatte ich so klare, tiefblaue Augen gesehen. Es wirkte sonderbar fremd und gleichzeitig faszinierend auf mich. Ich wäre geblieben, hätte er mich gebeten. Nie hätte ich ihm etwas abschlagen können. Doch Trunks schwieg und duldete, dass ich fortging. Seufzend streckte ich mich und von einer merkwürdigen inneren Unruhe ergriffen, stand ich wieder auf und trat ans Fenster. Die Nacht war sternenklar und der Vollmond leuchtete hell.  
  
Saiyajinwetter.  
  
So hatte Vegeta es bezeichnet. Spätestens nachdem Son Goku seine gewaltigen Kräfte entfesselt hatte, um Hildegarn zu besiegen, war es zweifelsfrei klar gewesen, dass er nicht der menschlichen Rasse angehörte. Durch ein paar geschickte Fragen bei Bulma und Chichi hatte ich heraus bekommen, wie man die Rasse (deren Prinz Vegeta war, wie Bulma lächelnd erzählte) nannte und dass Gohan, Goten und Trunks Halbsaiyajins waren. Schlagartig war mein Interesse erwacht, als Trunks Name in dem Zusammenhang fiel.  
  
Um mich über die Saiyajins und ihre Eigenheiten zu erkundigen, war ich zu Vegeta gegangen und er hatte- zunächst widerwillig und stockend, später flüssiger- mir so einiges erzählt. Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen, dass ich angefangen hatte, Gefühle für dieses Kind zu entwickeln? Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er trotz seiner acht Jahre schon ziemlich erwachsen und erstaunlich gut entwickelt war. Oder es war seine kindlich unschuldige Art gemischt mit unbändiger Neugierde und unvorstellbar großer Begeisterungsfähigkeit. Vielleicht auch nichts von all dem.  
  
Ich lehnte mich ein wenig aus dem Fenster und genoss die frische Nachtluft. Vertraute Gerüche und Geräusche lagen in der Luft. Es könnte so schön sein. Wenn da nicht diese unselige Sehnsucht wäre.... Sehnsüchtig lächelnd erinnerte ich mich an meine Zeit auf dem blauen Planeten- wie er dort genannt wurde- zurück.  
  
~~~ Flashback~~~~  
  
Ich brauchte einige Sekunden, bis ich begriff, dass ich nicht länger in meiner Spieldose war. Ich unterbrach mein Flötenspiel und besah mir den bunten Haufen vor mir. Wer war so lebensmüde, mich zu befreien? Wussten sie denn nicht, welches Monster sie wecken konnten? Ich verlangte, augenblicklich in meine Spieldose, die ja nun seit etlichen Jahrzehnten mein Heim gewesen war, zurückgebracht zu werden, doch musste schockiert hören, dass es keinen Weg gab mich erneut zu versiegeln, da diese kaputt gegangen war.  
  
Ein kleiner stechender Schmerz durchzog meinen Körper und ich wusste plötzlich, dass die zweite Hälfte von Hildegarn in der Nähe war. /Minosha??/ Ich wandte mich abrupt ab. "Eure Großmut wird euch teuer zu stehen kommen", warnte ich sie drohend und schritt davon, um mir ein Nachtlager zu suchen. Die verwirrten Blicke, die mir folgten, beachtete ich nicht weiter.  
  
Ich hatte kaum ein Auge für meine fremde Umgebung, die Lage war viel zu ernst, als dass ich erst einmal eine touristische Besichtigung dieses Planeten starten konnte. Ich musste hier irgendwie weg. Die andere Hälfte Hildegarns war viel zu nah. Irgendwie musste ich Abstand zwischen uns bringen... auch wenn ich Minosha gerne einmal wiedersehen würde...  
  
Schließlich stieß ich auf ein altes Fabrikgelände. Ein schnelles Sondieren und Absuchen der Umgebung sagte mir, dass dieses Werk stillgelegt worden war- und zwar schon vor einer ganzen Weile. Keine Zweibeiner, nur Schutt, verrostende Maschinen und streunende Tiere, die schnell flohen, wenn ich mich ihnen nährte. Also ein relativ sicherer Platz. Gut. Hier konnte ich in Ruhe überlegen, wie ich nun vorgehen würde.  
  
Sonderbarerweise verschwand der Schmerz nicht, sondern setzte sich als unangenehmes Puckern in meinem Körper fest. Etwas stimmt hier überhaupt nicht. Der... der untere Teil von Hildegarn war doch nicht etwa frei?! A- aber was war dann mit meinem kleinen Bruder? Minosha war doch wohl nicht etwa.... tot? Dann erinnerte ich mich plötzlich an das kleine Männchen, das mir kurz aufgefallen war als ich mir langsam bewusst geworden war, dass ich nicht länger gefangen war.  
  
Ich schlug mir die Hand vor die Stirn. Warum war mir das nicht sofort klar geworden? Er war einer der Schwarzen Magier, die Hildegarn erschaffen hatten. Und mit Sicherheit war es sein Ziel, ihre Schöpfung wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Wo war ich da nur rein geraten? Die Bewohner dieses Planeten wussten nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie schwebten und das bedeutete, dass es meine Aufgabe war, sie zu schützen- etwas mit dem ich mich restlos überfordert fühlte, denn ich war keineswegs der Superheld, für den mich mein Volk gerne hielt.  
  
Ich straffte die Schultern. Nein, so durfte ich nicht denken. Bisher hatte ich alles irgendwie bewältigt, wenn manchmal auch mit mehr Glück als Verstand. Jetzt galt es Ruhe zu bewahren und die nächsten Schritte in Ruhe planen. Noch war nichts entschieden und verloren.  
  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ mich aufschrecken. Und da standen im Eingang zu meinem Versteck zwei Kinder. Ein schwarzhaariger Wuschelkopf und ein Junge mit weich fallenden fliederfarbenen Haaren. Dunkel konnte ich mich erinnern, dass auch diese beiden vorhin bei meiner Befreiung dabei gewesen waren, doch nun betrachtete ich sie zum ersten Mal bewusst. Und zum ersten Mal sah ich in diese blauen Augen...  
  
Doch dann entschied ich mich, dass es besser war, die beiden zu ignorieren und irgendwann trollten sie sich wieder. Es war nicht so, dass ich Kinder nicht mochte. Ich hätte mich schon gerne mit den beiden befasst, denn sie hatten wirklich einen weiten Weg bis hierher hinter sich, aber es war besser, wenn sie sich nicht in meiner Nähe aufhielten. Der Schmerz war immer noch da und das Monster in meinem Inneren begann sich zu regen.  
  
Ich stand auf, lief ruhelos ein paar Kreise, bevor ich dann frustriert gegen eine große Steinplatte trat und der Schmerz in meinem Fuß mich für einen kurzen Moment von dem anderen ablenkte. "Verdammt", fluchte ich leise. Ich musste hier weg. Am besten in eine andere Galaxie, aber wie bitte sollte ich von diesem Planeten runterkommen? Das, was ich bisher auf dem Weg hierher und auf dem Rundgang übers Fabrikgelände zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, ließ nicht unbedingt auf einen hohen Stand der technologischen Entwicklung schließen. Eher im Gegenteil. Hier ein Raumschiff zu finden, war wie Hildegarn einfach mit einem Fingerschnippen auf die Bretter zu schicken. Unmöglich und man versuchte es auch besser gar nicht.  
  
/Diese Augen... so meerblau.... so tief..../ Der Gedanke, der plötzlich in meinem Geist auftauchte, verwirrte mich, weil ich mir nicht erklären konnte, woher er kam und warum ich ausgerechnet in dieser ernsten Situation, von zwei- zugegeben schönen- Augen so gefesselt war.  
  
Ich setzte mich wieder, um nicht unnötig Energie zu verschwenden, denn die würde ich noch gut brauchen können, wenn es darum ging, die obere Hälfte des Drachens in mir zu halten. Und plötzlich stand der lavendelhaarige Junge (später erfuhr ich, dass sein Name Trunks war) wieder in der Tür- beziehungsweise in dem Loch in der Wand meines Versteckes und versuchte mir so ein Schaschlikdingsbums anzudrehen. Ich war irritiert, dass er schon wieder hier war und mir sogar etwas zu Essen brachte. Seine Aussage, dass seine Mutter eine wirklich gute Köchin war, wollte ich auch gar nicht in Frage stellen, doch mir war momentan nicht nach Nahrungsaufnahme. Ganz davon abgesehen, würde ich das Essen von diesem Planeten wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht vertragen.  
  
Langsam und enttäuscht zog er sich wieder zurück, als ich auf seine Worte nicht reagierte und ich fühlte mich wirklich schlecht. Der Kleine wollte doch nur nett zu mir sein und vielleicht sogar mein Freund sein und ich zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Ich redete mir zwar ein, dass es so besser für ihn war, aber das schlechte Gewissen blieb.  
Ich lehnte an der Außenwand des Gebäudes, dass ich zu meinem Unterschlupf erklärt hatte, und das seit der letzten Nacht noch mehr einer Ruine glich als vorher. Obwohl ich mich bemüht hatte Energie zu sparen, war ich letztendlich so müde, dass ich einnickte und sich die obere Hälfte von Hildegarn beinahe befreit hätte. In allerletzter Sekunde hatte ich eine Katastrophe verhindern können und das Biest wieder ihn mir einschließen können.  
  
Das war nicht gut. Dank des enormes Kraftaufwandes letzte Nacht, war mein ohnehin beschränkter Energievorrat bedenklich zusammengeschrumpft und Hildegarn wurde immer stärker...  
  
Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Hoi, dem Schwarzen Magier, begeben, um festzustellen, ob noch mehr von ihnen hier waren. Gott sei Dank schien das nicht der Fall zu sein. Doch eine andere Entdeckung war mehr als beunruhigend: Hildegarns Unterkörper wütete in der Stadt und töte alle, die das Pech hatten nicht schnell genug wegzukommen. Es gab zwar eine Gestalt, die sich ihm mutig entgegenstellte und die ihre Sache wirklich nicht schlecht machte doch ich wusste, dass er auf lange Sicht keine Chance gegen den Teil des Monsters hatte, das meinem Heimatplaneten beinahe den Untergang gebracht hätte.  
  
Also mischte ich mich mit meiner Flöte ein. Ein Energieverbrauch, der sich sicher noch als fatal erweisen würde.  
  
Überrascht stellte ich fest, dass Trunks schon wieder da war und mir etwas zu essen brachte. Langsam fiel es mir wirklich schwer, böse zu wirken und gemein zu ihm zu sein. Besonders wenn er mich dann ansah. Langsam musste ich mir wohl eingestehen, dass ich mich in den Jungen, der so hartnäckig meine Nähe suchte, verliebt hatte. Es war nicht die leidenschaftlich Art von Liebe, die ich für einen gleichaltrigen empfinden würde, doch es war definitiv Liebe, die nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass er mich an Minosha erinnerte.  
  
Wenn er einmal nicht erschienen wäre, um mir Nahrung zu bringen, wäre ich wohl ziemlich enttäuscht gewesen, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass es besser für seine Gesundheit war auf Abstand zu bleiben- und am besten noch in eine andere Galaxie auszuwandern.  
  
Lächelnd beobachtete ich, wie er mit einer streunenden Katze schimpfte, weil sie meine Milch ausgeschleckt hatte und kam einfach nicht umhin den Kleinen süß zu finden. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Hildegarns Teile durften sich nicht zu einem vollständigen Wesen vereinen. Trunks durfte nichts geschehen!  
  
Doch bevor ich den kurzen Moment der Zweisamkeit mit ihm genießen konnten, entschloss sich Hoi zu stören. Hätte ich nicht so ein ausgeglichenes Gemüt, so hätte ich ihn dafür sicher umgebracht. Als ich begriff, dass er die Flöte wollte, um Hildegarn zu kontrollieren und ich nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, vertraute ich ganz auf meinen kleinen Freund. "Trunks!! Fang!"  
  
Und tatsächlich enttäuschte er mich nicht und brachte das kostbare Instrument in seinen Besitz. Geschickt wich er Hoi aus und ich war überrascht. Seinen Bewegungen und seiner Geschicklichkeit nach zu urteilen, hatte er eine professionelle Kampfausbildung genossen.  
  
Nun stand er neben mir auf einem Steinhaufen und dieser Widerling Hoi versuchte ihm weis zu machen, dass ICH der Böse war. Es stimmte zwar, dass ich etwas in mir trug, dass diese Welt zerstören konnte, doch ER wollte es erwecken nicht ich. Ich bat Trunks nicht auf ihn zu hören, sagte ihm, dass es alles Lügen waren, aber ich wusste nicht, ob er mir glauben würde. Ich persönlich wäre für ihn durch Feuer gegangen, doch er brachte mir wohl kaum dieselben Gefühle entgegen.  
  
Kinder waren leicht zu beeinflussen und ich betete, dass Trunks mir vertrauen möge. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er Hoi Glauben schenkte und ihm die Flöte überließ. Natürlich hätte ich versuchen können, mir die Flöte mit Gewalt zu holen, doch erstens war ich nicht gewalttätig erzogen worden und zweitens hatte ich leise Zweifel ob es mir gelingen würde. Trunks hatte für sein Alter eine erstaunlich gute Kampfausbildung und ein Versuch ihm das Instrument mit Gewalt abzunehmen, hätte sein Misstrauen nur noch zusätzlich geschürt und die Wahrscheinlichkeit erhöht, dass Hoi am Ende gewann. Deshalb stand ich bewegungslos und hoffte, er würde Hois Absichten zumindest teilweise durchschaen. /Oh bitte Trunks. Vertrau mir!!/  
  
Als er sich jedoch entschied, mir mein Eigentum zurückzugeben, war ich ihm unendlich dankbar. Mein Herz schlug glücklich einen Doppelsalto, doch ich verzog keine Miene, dankte ihm nur ernst. Hoi hatte sich inzwischen verzogen und war vermutlich ziemlich sauer, dass es nicht geklappt hatte.  
  
Trunks wollte sich schon wieder traurig wegschleichen, weil er vermutete, dass er mir lästig war wie Unrecht er hatte!-, doch ich gab mir einen Ruck und hielt ihn dieses Mal zurück: "Ich habe Hunger, du nicht?" Die Einladung zu Essen, ließ seine Augen aufleuchten und er sah richtig glücklich aus. In Gedanken klopfte ich mir auf die Schulter. Gut gemacht. Das war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.  
  
Tja, jetzt saß ich mit Trunks in seinem Zimmer und er führte mir seine Spielsachen vor und erkläre mir, wann er sie bekommen hatte. Wie war ich eigentlich hier her gelangt? Ich war mich nicht mehr ganz sicher, doch ich hörte ihm gerne zu. Er war so unschuldig, völlig begeistert von seinem Spielzeug und von meiner Anwesenheit. Ich war ganz einfach gerührt.  
  
Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, in dem ich den Roboter entdeckte, der in zwei Teile geteilt war und vor sich hinstrampelte. Es erinnerte mich an Hildegarn und so etwas in Trunks Kinderzimmer, erschien mir wie ein böses Omen. Plötzlich schienen mir alle meine Sinne zuzuschreien, dass der Junge, den ich so gern hatte, in Gefahr war und ich spürte den Schmerz in meinem Körper überdeutlich. Verdammt, ich musste hier raus, bevor ich noch wahnsinnig wurde. Sanft, aber bestimmt überredete ich Trunks schließlich, dass es Zeit wurde ins Bett zu gehen. Er argumentierte zwar die ganze Zeit, dass sein Papa auch oft noch bis nach Mitternacht trainierte und er so lange aufbleiben konnte, wie er wollte, aber schließlich gab er nach.  
  
Wo ich dann allerdings nicht Nein sagen konnte, war seine Bitte, ihm etwas über Minosha und meine Heimat zu erzählen. Ich begann also mit der Geschichte, wie Hildegarn drauf und dran war mein Volk auszurotten ( /Wirklich eine geniale Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, Tapion. Wirklich klasse!/ ) und ich redete und redete und als ich gerade zum wichtigen Teil kommen wollte, stellte ich fest, dass mein Trunks tief und fest schlief. Zärtlich betrachtete ich sein entspanntes Gesicht noch eine Weile und lauschte seinen Atemzügen, bevor ich mich vorsichtig erhob und das Zimmer verließ.  
  
Vor der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal um und dachte über das eben erlebte noch einmal kurz nach. Trunks schien wirklich große Stück auf seinen Vater zu halten. Er hatte ja gar nicht mehr aufgehört, von ihm zu schwärmen. Wenn man alles wörtlich nahm, was der Kleine gesagt hatte, dann könnte man annehmen, dass Vegeta (das war der Name, den Trunks mir genannt hatte) der stärkste Mann im Universum war. Aber würde es reichen, um Hildegarn zu besiegen?  
  
Ich wandte mich ab und wollte gehen, um endlich ein wenig Ruhe zu finden. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert. Noch nie hatte sich mein Leben in einem derartigen Tempo verändert und ich war nicht sicher, wie viele überraschende Wendungen ich noch vertragen konnte.  
  
Da hörte ich die Stimme von Trunks' Mutter hinter mir und ließ mich zum Bleiben überreden. Ich hatte wirklich nicht mehr die Stärke, mich gegen ihren Dickschädel durchzusetzen. Sie sprach zwar sanft, doch ich spürte, dass sie nicht eher locker lassen würde, bis ich nachgab. Sie schaffte es sogar, mich dazu zu bringen ihr die Geschehnisse von damals zu berichten und ich war ihr dankbar, dass sie mir Hilfe anbot. Bulma war wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Frau. Bei einer Art Superman als Vater und dieser hübschen, intelligenten Mutter wunderte es mich nicht, dass Trunks so besonders war. /Die Augen hat er wohl von ihr.../  
Jetzt war es also passiert. Hildegarns Teile hatten sich zu einem vollständigen Wesen vereinigt. Ich hatte versagt. Jetzt blieb mir nur noch Trunks aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Als das Monster ihn angriff, ging ich ohne Rücksicht auf mein eigenes Leben dazwischen und sprang mit ihm zur Seite. Wenn Trunks etwas passierte, würde ich es mir nie verzeihen!  
  
Der Kleine schien noch gar nicht wirklich realisiert zu haben, was da eben geschehen war, sondern hing einfach nur in meinem Arm und starrte fassungslos hinunter auf Hildegarn. Auch wenn ich wusste, ich sollte es nicht, genoss ich es seinen warmen kleinen Körper an mir zu spüren. Schade, dass er nicht ein klein wenig älter war. Schade, dass er mir nicht die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Schade, dass mir die Gefahr, in der wir schwebten, nicht die Ruhe ließ, den kostbaren Augenblick seiner Nähe zu genießen.  
  
Vorsichtig landete ich, darauf bedacht einen möglichst großen Abstand zu dem Drachen zu haben, und setzte Trunks ab. Einen Moment brauchte er noch, dann verschwand er wie ein geölter Blitz. Traurig beobachtete ich den Kampf.  
  
Nun war dieser Planet dem Untergang geweiht. Auch wenn sich Son Goku, Son Goten und Son Gohan dem Monster mutig entgegenstellten, bezweifelte ich doch, dass sie eine Chance hatten.  
  
Zu meiner großen Überraschung färbten sich ihre Haare plötzlich blond nahm und ihre Kraft erheblich zu, dennoch würde es wohl nicht für den Drachen reichen. Ständig dematerialisierte sich ihr Gegner, um an einer andern Stelle aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Es war absolut nicht vorhersehbar und die Drei mussten einiges wegstecken. Dass sie sich immer wieder fangen konnten, und immer wieder aufstanden, grenzte für mich an ein kleines Wundern und rief tiefsten Respekt hervor, half jedoch nicht meine Gewissensbisse zu mindern.  
  
Nur wegen mir war ihr Planet und ihr Leben jetzt in solch einer Gefahr. Wäre es mir gelungen die obere Hälfte von Hildegarn in mir zu halten, dann sähe es jetzt ganz anders aus. Wenn sie mich nie befreit hätten, stünde es jetzt nicht so schlecht um ihre Zukunft.  
  
Hilflos beobachtete ich ihre Bemühungen dem Drachen Herr zu werden und war eigentlich nur froh, dass Trunks nirgendwo zu sehen war. Vielleicht hatte er wirklich das einzig Richtige getan, hatte die Beine in die Hand genommen und war geflohen. Wobei.... ich konnte es mir kaum vorstellen. Der Kleine hatte mehr Mut als ein ganzes Löwenrudel zusammen und wenn ich mir so die Geschichten anhörte, die er über seinen Vater erzählte, so war Trunks unheimlich stolz auf ihn und wollte ihm nacheifern. Und sein Vater hielt sich niemals aus einem Kampf heraus. Trunks würde wiederkommen.  
  
Gerade als es wirklich schlecht für Son Goku aussah, erschien ein anderer Kämpfer auf der Bildfläche. Schwarze, flammengleiche Haare, ein unbändiger Stolz in den Augen und in der Haltung. Er sah genauso aus, wie ich mir Trunks Vater vorstellen würde.  
  
"Wer hat dir erlaubt mein Haus zu zerstören?!" Was für eine Macht alleine in der Stimme!  
  
Jetzt war ich sicher, dass es Vegeta war. Ich bemerkte den kleinen Blick, den er Goku zuwarf, bevor er angriff, dachte mir aber- noch- nichts dabei. Vegetas Gastspiel dauerte zwar nicht lange, denn Hildgarn schmetterte ihn nach kurzen Kampf in ein Bürogebäude, doch er stand wieder auf und mir einer letzten gewaltigen Kraftanstrengung schützte er die Menschen in dem Haus vor Hildegarns Zorn und den Flammen, bevor er ohnmächtig zusammenbrach.  
  
Goku hatte das wohl bemerkt und ich sah das stolze Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Was mich jedoch stutzig machte war der Ausdruck in seinen Augen. So viel Liebe. Jetzt fragte ich mich zum ersten Mal, ob die beiden vielleicht eine Beziehung hatten. Doch anders als ich es erwartet hatte, stürzte Goku nicht zu Vegeta sondern in den Kampf.  
  
"Mensch Trunks, wo warst du denn so lange?!", nörgelte Goten.  
  
"Reg dich nicht so auf, Chibi. Ich musste doch meinen Vater holen!" Und dann wurde ich Zeuge von etwas, dass ich kaum glauben konnte. Hätte ich es in diesem Moment nicht selbst erlebt, hätte ich jeden der mir davon erzählte, für einen Spinner erklärt.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUSION! HA!"  
  
Ungläubig sah ich zu, wie Trunks und Goten zu einer einzigen Person verschmolzen. Was war das denn für eine Technik? Der neuentstandene Krieger stürzte sich sofort auf Hildegarn und setzte ihm ziemlich zu. Es schien sogar als wenn Hildegarn am Ende k.o ging und gespannt hielt ich die Luft an. Sollte es wirklich vorbei sein? So schnell? So einfach? Und was am Wichtigesten war: Würde sich die Fusion wieder spalten oder blieben die beiden Kleinen in dieser Form?  
  
Doch das Blatt wendete sich erneut. Als Gotenks Hildegarn auslöschen wollte, verwandelte sich das Monster. Es schlüpfte aus seiner alten Hülle, einem Insekt ähnlich und nahm so eine neue, mächtigere Gestalt an. Nein! Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Fand das denn niemals ein Ende?  
  
Ich beobachtete hilflos und verzweifelt, wie ein Kämpfer nach dem anderen ausgeschaltet wurde. Videl, Gohan, Goku und schließlich Gotenks, der sich wieder in Trunks und Goten spaltete. Vier von sechs waren bewusstlos und Vegeta und Goku waren eindeutig nicht in der Verfassung den Kampf weiterzuführen.... und Hildegarn wütete noch immer in der Stadt.  
  
Jetzt war es wohl an mir. Ich hatte das Monster freigelassen, also war es wohl auch meine Aufgabe, es wieder einzufangen. Vielleicht würde es mich mein Leben kosten... doch ich musste irgendetwas unternehmen. Trunks schützen. Mein Blick wanderte noch einmal zu seiner bewusstlosen Gestalt und dann stand mein Entschluss unverrückbar fest: Mein Leben für seins.  
  
Entschlossen setzte ich mein Flöte an die Lippen und begann zu spielen. Hildegarns sinnlose Zerstörung hörte auf und er wandte sich mir zu. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, doch ich zwang mich ruhig stehen zu bleiben. Ich durfte nicht aufgeben. Durfte nicht besiegt werden. Das wäre der Untergang für die Welt, die Trunks so sehr liebte.  
  
Vor meinem inneren Augen zogen noch einmal die Erinnerungen vorbei. Der Zorn, als ich feststellte, dass ich nicht länger in der Spieldose war. Die beiden unsicheren Gestalten, die am Eingang meines Unterschlupfes erschienen waren, um mich näher kennenzulernen und Freundschaft mit mir zu schließen, die ich jedoch ignorierte. Trunks, der trotz allem immer und immer wieder zu mir zurückkehrte und mich mit Essen versorgte. Seine sorglose und unschuldige Art, die mich schließlich in ihren Bann zog. Seine cyanoblauen Augen, die mich vom ersten Moment gefesselt hatten und die mir immer entgegen leuchteten. Trunks' unumstößlicher Glaube, dass er mich doch irgendwann soweit kriegen würde, wenigstens ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln.... seine Freude, als es dann endlich soweit war. Sein Vertrauen zu mir. Das Strahlen seiner Augen, als er mir seine Spielsachen zeigte.....  
  
Ich musste dafür sorgen, dass das immer so bleiben würde. Dass er immer Freude am Leben hatte, dass seine Augen immer leuchteten, dass er weiterhin bedingungslos vertraute.  
  
Diese Gedanken gaben mir die Kraft, die ich brauchte. Und obwohl Hoi behauptet hatte, dass Hildegarn nicht mehr auf die Flöte reagierte, so gelang es mir doch ihn in den Bann des wertvollen Musikinstruments zu ziehen und schließlich in mir zu versiegeln. Doch ich merkte, dass ich ihn nicht lange halten können würde. Bisher hatte ich nur eine Hälfte in mir gehabt und die war schon schwer zu bändigen gewesen und jetzt hatte ich das ganze Monster sogar in einer stärkeren Form in meinem Körper.  
  
Doch eine Möglichkeit gab es noch. Wenn ich jetzt starb, wer das auch Hildegarns Ende. Irgendwie musste ich einen Weg finden zu sterben. Und die Lösung stand vor mir. In Gestalt eines kleinen Jungen mit den klarsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.  
  
Es war egoistisch, seine Hände mit Blut zu beflecken, doch wenn ich mein Leben verlor, so wollte ich, dass er mein Erlöser war. Nur er war rein genug, um die Aufgabe, Hildegarn zu besiegen, in dem er mich tötete, zu bewältigen, ohne dass es sich negativ auf sein Karma auswirkte. Doch er weigerte sich es zu tun.  
  
Ich wandte all meine Überredungskünste an und flehte am Ende schon fast. Das heiße, schmerzhafte Pulsieren in meinem Körper machte mir klar, dass wir nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten. Hildegarn versuchte sich zu befreien, spürte die Gefahr, die von meinem Schwert ausging. Und endlich.... endlich hob er das Schwert um die Welt zu retten. Ich spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen und bat ihn im Stillen um Verzeihung. Es war nicht fair, so etwas von einem Kind zu verlangen, doch seine Freunde und seine Familie würden ihm helfen dieses Erlebnis zu verarbeiten. Und schließlich..... würde er mich vergessen. Am Ende wäre alles gut.  
  
Doch bevor Trunks mich zu meinen Ahnen schicken konnte, durchfuhr ein heißer Schmerz meinen Körper und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich entzwei gerissen. Ich war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage zu schreien und dann war es geschehen: Hildegarn war wieder frei und ich wusste, noch einmal würde ich es nicht schaffen mich mit ihm zu messen und als Sieger aus dem Duell hervorzugehen. Meine Flöte war bei dem letzten Versuch ja zersprungen. Zu spät. Alles zu spät. Ich war nahe dran vor Verzweiflung zu schreien, doch als ich ansetzte ertönte ein anderer Schrei, hoch oben in der Luft.  
  
Als ich aufblickte sah ich Goku. Mit langen blonden Haaren und einer unvorstellbar mächtigen Aura. Dann ging alles furchtbar schnell. Bevor ich noch einmal "Hildegarn" sagen konnte war derselbige auch schon Geschichte. Das, woran ich schon gar nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, war mit einer Geschwindigkeit eingetreten, dass ich mich fragte, ob ich nicht vielleicht träumte.  
  
Langsam schwebte Goku zur Erde, seine Haare wurden wieder schwarz und nachdem er fünf Sekunden aufrecht gestanden hatte, gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem staubigen Boden. Vegeta kam taumelnd zu ihm geflogen und landete unsicher neben Gokus Körper. "Schwächling", murmelte er und brach neben ihm zusammen.  
  
Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur still nebeneinander. Dann bewegte sich Gokus Hand zu Vegetas Unterarm und blieb darauf liegen. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Danke!"  
  
"Hmpf! Das nächste mal nimm deine eigene Energie, um zum dreifachen Supersaiyajin zu werden, klar?!"  
  
Goku schloss erschöpft die Augen und lächelte. "Klar, mein Prinz."  
  
"Und Kakarott?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Nimm deine verdammte Hand von mir!"  
  
Doch keiner von beiden schien die Kraft- oder die Lust- zu haben, etwas gegen die Berührung zu unternehmen.  
  
"Hey, was war denn hier los?", fragte plötzlich eine fremde Stimme. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Besitzer und ich sah einen jungen Mann, nur unwesentlich größer als Trunks, mit schwarzen Haaren. Die beiden schienen sich offensichtlich zu kennen.  
  
"Oh, hi Krillin! Hast du Magische Bohnen dabei?", wollte Trunks sofort wissen und ich hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach. Was bitte waren denn Magische Bohnen?  
  
"Na klar. Ich habe die gewaltigen Energien hier gespürt." Krillin sah sich um. "Mann, hier ist ja ganz schön die Post abgegangen. Ich glaube, die beiden haben eine Magische Bohne wirklich bitter nötig." Damit ging er zu Goku und Vegeta hinüber und schob beiden so ein braunen, ziemlich trocken aussehendes Ding in den Mund. Verblüfft beobachtete ich, wie ihre Verletzungen verschwanden und sie ihre Energie zurückbekamen. Woran lag es nur, dass ich seit ich auf der Erde war, ständig Zeuge von Wundern wurde? Sie standen auf und Goku rieb sich den Bauch. "Ah, jetzt habe ich Hunger!"  
  
Alle um mich herum sweatdroppten und ich stand da und fragte mich, warum.  
  
"Nichts da!", antworte eine weiblich Stimme dem hungrigen Krieger und drückte ihm ein rundes, grünes Ding in die Hand. "Erst sucht ihr zwei Superhelden die Dragonballs, damit wir die Stadt weder aufbauen können!"  
  
"Aber Bulma...", jammerte Goku und sah sie mit seinem treuen Hundeblick an. Vegeta schien auch nicht besonders erfreut zu sein, dass er erst einmal nichts zwischen die Zähne bekam, doch im Gegensatz zu Goku hatte er anscheinend schon begriffen, dass man zwar mit Bulma streiten, aber nicht gewinnen konnte. Er hob ab und zog Goku an dessen Kragen und unter dessen Protesten hinter sich her.  
Ungläubig beobachtete ich was Goten, Goku, Trunks, Gohan und Vegeta so verputzten. Das war doch nicht normal! Wo aßen sie das hin ohne zu platzen? Und zwischendrin schaffte es Trunks sogar noch seinem Freund zu erzählen, was mit Hildegarn geschehen war, nachdem Goten ohnmächtig geworden war- zwar erntete er strafende Blicke von seiner Mutter, weil er das mit vollem Mund tat, doch es schien ihn wenig zu kümmern.  
  
Morgen würde ich abreisen. Bulma hatte gesagt, dass es für sie kein Problem wäre von heute auf morgen eine Maschine zu bauen, die mich wieder auf meinen Heimatplaneten zurückbrachte. Dann würde ich Trunks nie wiedersehen. Mit leiser Wehmut beobachtete ich wie Trunks hingebungsvoll Essen in sich reinstopfte und wusste schon in diesem Augenblick, dass ich ihn vermissen würde.  
  
Ich wich den ganzen Tag nicht von seiner Seite, was ihn und Goten zu begeistern schien, doch nachdem er im Bett war, entschied ich mich Vegeta aufzusuchen. Ich interessiert mich für die Rasse der Saiyajins und von wem könnte ich mehr über sie erfahren, als von ihrem Prinzen?  
  
Höflich klopfte ich an die Tür seines Privatzimmers, doch erhielt keine Antwort. Neugierig steckte ich den Kopf in den Raum und stellte fest, dass er dunkel war. Nur Sternen- und Mondlicht fiel in das Zimmer. Ich konnte Vegeta als Schatten sitzend auf seinem Bett erkennen. Wartend. Nur worauf war mir nicht klar.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
"Entschuldige. Störe ich?"  
  
"Ja", sagte er mir geradeaus ins Gesicht und ich war baff. Diese Antwort hatte ich nicht erwartet, aber als ich wieder hinausgehen wollte, meinte er: "Aber wenn du schon mal hier bist, kannst du mir auch gleich sagen, was du willst." Er machte eine, für mich in der Dunkelheit kaum sichtbare, Geste, die mir bedeutete, dass ich mich zu ihm aufs Bett setzen sollte.  
  
Und das tat ich auch. "Ich wollte gerne etwas über deine Rasse erfahren." Ich spürte, dass er sofort eine Abwehrhaltung einnahm, doch nach und nach lockerte sich seine Zunge und er erzählte. Von Traditionen, von den Sitten und Gebräuchen, von dem Wesen seins Volkes und von seinem Ende. Schließlich kamen wir darauf zu sprechen, dass der Mond- und insbesondere der Vollmond- starken Einfluss auf einen Saiyajin hatten.  
  
"A-aber heute ist doch...", begann ich und Vegeta fiel mir ins Wort. Seine Stimme klang so seltsam sehnsüchtig und erwartungsvoll zugleich. "Ja", hauchte er. "Heute ist Vollmond. Heute werde ich mir holen, was mit zusteht, was rechtmäßig mein ist." Damit stand er auf und rat ans Fenster. "Kakarott", flüsterte er und schwebte durch das offene Fenster zu Boden. Vegetas Augen schimmerten seltsam im Licht des Mondes und ich begriff, dass er vollständig unter dessen Einfluss stand.  
  
Langsam trat ich ans Fenster und erblickte unten zwei Gestalten, die sch zunächst zaghaft, dann jedoch immer leidenschaftlicher küssten und schließlich in einer zärtlichen Umarmung zu Boden sanken. Die eine hatte Vegetas Frisur und die andere trug Gokus Haarschopf.  
  
In dieser Nacht wurde ich Zeuge des Blutrituals der Saiyajins und obwohl ich es wollte, konnte ich mich nicht abwenden. Die Stimmung war zu faszinierend... zu fesselnd. Es lag so viel Gefühl in der Luft.... so viel Liebe.. so viel Leidenschaft....  
  
Ich bedauerte wirklich zutiefst, dass mir so etwas mit Trunks verwehrt wurde. Als sich der Morgen nährte, hatte ich noch nicht eine Sekunde geschlafen, sondern saß gedankenverloren auf einem Stein mitten in der Natur.  
  
"Gehst du heute wirklich?", fragte mich eine kleine Stimme und ich schreckte aus meinen trüben Gedanken hoch, um genau in Trunks wundervolle Augen zu blicken, die mich traurig ansahen.  
  
"Ja Trunks." /Ein Wort und ich bleibe. Bitte mich und ich werde es tun./ Am Rande bemerkte ich, dass die Sonne schon ziemlich hoch stand und ich wohl ziemlich lange meinen Gedanken nachgehangen haben muss.  
  
"Oh das ist schade", seufzte er. "Meine Mutter hat mich geschickt um dich zu holen. Alles ist startklar." Er wollte sich umdrehen, überlegte es sich dann aber doch anders und drückte mir einen unschuldigen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du wirst mir fehlen, Tapion!" Dann flog er voran.  
Es waren wirklich alle gekommen um mich zu verabschieden. Doch am meisten freute ich mich, dass Trunks da war. Ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als hier bleiben zu können, doch ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen und so lange mir niemand sagte, ich solle bleiben, tat ich es auch nicht.  
  
Langsam nahm ich mein Schwert ab, betrachtete es noch kurz, bevor ich es dann Trunks schenkte. So blieb wenigstens ein Teil von mir bei ihm und ich brauchte es sowieso nicht mehr.  
  
"Borgst du es mir mal???", fragte der kleine Goten sofort und ich lächelte, als die Maschine abhob um mich wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Weit weg von hier. Weit weg von Trunks. /Leb wohl und werde glücklich!/  
  
~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~  
  
Lächelnd legte ich meine Hand auf die Wange. Seine Lippen waren so unglaublich weich gewesen..... vielleicht..... vielleicht gab es irgendwann eine Möglichkeit, ihn wiederzusehen.....  
Owari  
  
Wenn ich genügend Feedback bekomme, gibt's vielleicht noch ein Forsetzung dazu, aber selbst wenn ihr diese nicht wollt: Schreibt bitte Kommis! 


End file.
